Young Love
by BlackHawk147
Summary: Cloud meets Tifa in his second grade class room. This is a story about my life put into a story. I am sorry if you are trying to find out what happens next for I can not tell the future. Hope you enjoy.


Young Love

One brisk morning a boy with blond hair and light blue eyes (Cloud) was walking to his elementary school. When he went into his second grade class room he suddenly stop right in the middle of the class room. His eyes were bestowed on a girl, named Tifa, she was not the most beautiful person in the room but to the boy she was. He nervously walked over to her to greet himself and talk for a bit before class started. She told him that she was new to the school because she had just moved. He asked where she lived and to a chance of luck she lived in his neighborhood.

Years passed and they became friends and also through the years the boy started to like the girl. They moved on through elementary school and part of middle school. They were now in 8th grade. When the boy got is schedule for his classes he was devastated. He was not on any of her classes except for chorus. Luckily she lived in his neighborhood and rode the bus with him every day. Every morning and afternoon he would try to save a seat for her right next to him on the bus. After school they always went on walks together and had a great time outside.

As time got near the end of the school year he got a major crush on her. He still went on walks with her on days that she was not sick and when she was sick he got this feeling of depression. A day passed and he started to make a plan for him and her to go to the movies on Monday as friends and then the next day he asked her if she was interested about it and she said she would go. The time got close to go to the movie and she was not answering her cell phone so he calmly waited at a curb for her car to come. Hours pasted and he decided to move the time. She came home and she said that her mother was sick so she could not go to the movies on that day, but she could walk around the neighborhood. So they walked for a couple hours.

A few days passed and all of Cloud's friends told him to ask her out. So on a Saturday he asked her and she said "can I have time to think about it?" and Cloud said "sure". Two days pasted and he started to get worried that she was going to say no, but if she did say no he would understand. The next night he made a plan that to tell her that she could say no as long as she is happy with her decision. He just wishes that he could tell her how he feels about her. Cloud feels that he needs her in his life and if she wasn't in his life it would not be much to be living for. He is so worried what will happen next in there relationship.

In two days he went to her house to see how she was doing. When he knocked on the door he saw that she was crying and he wondered why? She told him that her dog died by a car hitting the dog. Cloud was shocked, he had known the dog for a while, but he felt he known the dog forever. He did a trick to cheer her up, but it really didn't help. She said she had to go so he left the house and started walking back home. On the way home he was thinking about all the times he had with the dog. In five minutes one tear started to roll down his right side of his face. The next day that went to school she was crying on the bus. When Cloud got to first period he was so filled with depression that he began to cry for ten minutes. He didn't like seeing her cry and her losing the dog. During the switch of 2nd period and 3rd period he ran into her on the way. She was cheer up and told him that she has to cheer up to help the rest of her family. The next day he felt better than before and when she got on the bus she was not crying.

Five days pasted and Cloud and Tifa was walking when she had to go home. He walked her back to her house like always and when he got to his house he had this massive felling of sadness. He went in his backyard to think about life and death and he took his CD Player with him. Three songs pasted and it was on the fourth and he started to cry because he was thinking that he and Tifa were spreading apart and he was also thinking if anyone would care if he died. An hour passed and he went inside and he started to cheer himself up by watching a movie. The next day he called her and she was at a store so he started to walk around the neighborhood waiting for her to come home. About 50 minutes pasted and he decided to go home to get something to drink. When he was done with his break he started to walk over to her house to see if she got home while he was taking a break. As he was walking he saw her and her mother out of the peek of his eye. He sat down right next to her to talk and see how it was going. They played with there other dog for about ten minutes. Then her mother started talking about her and she asked a couple questions to him and he replied. At the end they both noticed that they had the same birth month and how their parents meet. Time passed and he decided to go home.

In a few days Cloud was going on his 8th grade field trip. When the bus was going back to school he called Tifa so see how things were going. The next day he called again and said "you don't have to say yes to going out with me" and she said that she would go out with him. He was over filled with joy. The next few days they did not have any time to go walking because it was always raining. It was a Sunday when he called her and said that he could not go walking with her Monday-Thursday for a month because of a program he had to do for a theater performance.

8th Grade Field Trip

During his 8th grade field trip he feels that Tifa doesn't really like him. She always talks with her friends. He just feels alone all the time. Also whenever he tries to be with her, her friends call him _Stalker_. Some times he thinks that he is just a back up for when he is needed. He misses her sooo much and cant wait to be back home near her. Every step he takes reminds him of how much he misses her. After the trip he goes to a Chours concert with her because they are in chours.

Chours Trip

They stay at the compition for three days. On the last day Cloud goes out on his balcony to think about all the good times that he and Tifa had together. It seems to him that they are not on the same page or something. He doesn't like the way it has been going with their relationship; it's really not going anywhere.

They went out for about 5 weeks. Everything was going fine till he was in chorus with her and restated what she had said on the bus "_I look like a boy with my haircut_" then she broke up with him. Cloud did not understand, she wasn't herself, she would have just him him and move alone but...she wasn't herself for that moment in time. Cloud was deeply depressed for about 2-3 weeks, he spent mostly listening to his mp3 player. After that 3 weeks he was feeling better but he still didn't understand why she would have taken that so offensive. He never know what was going on any more. Now he can hardly go to sleep anymore, just saying up as late as 1:00 am think...why? He thinks of all the good times they have had together and if they will ever happen again, he also thinks of if she stilled loved him and other things too. The songs that best describe his feels is _Ice Box, Wait For You, _and_ Boulevard Of Broken Dreams. _

When he hears her talk it as about her other friend that she says that she loves him as a brother. Everything is so confusing to him. Some days it seems that her friend is her boyfriend or something closer than just a friend. He guessed that she took the statement so hard because no one every called her something mean. Cloud has been called many names the most important that hurt him is _Stalker _and _Gay_...yes gay. Some days he can not take the pain no more...so he ends up reading a book called _twiLight._ In some way the pain disappears, but slowly depression enters in his body, the best word he thinks of this pain and depression is _Geostigma_. Now she thinks that her and her family are going to be moving some where out of the neighborhood maybe out of the state. He feels like kissing her but he doesn't think it will ever happen...never being loved to a high degree by a person that he loves out of his family.

Cloud was depressed for about a month and a half when he finally decided to talk about it. Cloud and Tifa are now best friends and he doesn't want to be girl friend boy friend anymore, he still loves her, but he doesn't want to get his heart broken again. Cloud went to see his grandparents for about 4 days and he told Tifa to call and she didn't so now he thinks that she doesn't care anymore about him. Well he is now going to see his other grandparents which lives for the ocean so no one can call him...he is going to miss her a whole lot.

While he is visiting his grandparents he chats with her over the internet and while going to the internet café he always has this warm/hot feelings. She says she calls a couple of times but were he is its 6 hours ahead of her time. When he comes back home after 3 weeks and talks to her she doesn't even say welcome back or how was it. She only talked about he could have done if he was still over with her. While she was talking she gave him a military hat that she got at the beach...(in which one of her friends picked it out)...and he gave her the glass rose, glass vase, fine glass rocks, and a heart shaped chocolate box. About 3 days later she says thanks over the internet (she can at least say it in person)...now a days she hardly talks to him or even calls him. Cloud gets a lot of help from his friends. Sometimes he thinks what is the point of loving her if nothing is going to become of it.

After getting hateful messages from her friends telling him to back off, he wonders if they should stop being friends because she wants to be left alone and not bothered. He wonders if he feels passion for her or guilt for destroying their relationship and sometimes he thinks it is both. If Cloud besides to break the friendship then he will have nothing to worry about, but he is afraid that it will just bring more pain and agony. He knows that she doesn't like him anymore so he thinks it would just be better off not being friends and he knows he can take the pain, he refers pain as his friend.

A week passes and school starts again and they are in one class together again and that would be Theatre Arts. If course he tries to control is depression, but sometimes he has to let it out. He now knows all of her classes due to a wonderful thing called information. The most funnist day that they had in a long time is when Cloud was playing a game on his video game consele and Tifa was checking her messages on the internet the only catch was that they both were high off of...Soda! The next few days Cloud desides not to break up their relationship. One night he could not control his love for Tifa so he ends up writing a three page letter to her which later she thinks is crazy, but after the letter it seems that she is spending more time with him. Stalking might be weird but it is a sign of compassion as he thinks.

This story is from real events in my life put into a story. As time passes I will add more and more to the story. I am sorry if you want to find out what will happen next in this story as I cant tell the future. If you have any comments or suggestions please e-mail or contact me. If you have any suggestions on what I should do next contact me at I also he a DeviantArt account so if you want to check that out my user name is BlackHawk147 ( http://blackhawk147. )


End file.
